the play
by lucy0807
Summary: natsu and lucy are in a play which the title is 'cinderella'. while preparing natsu and lucy fall in love.what will happen ?will they be together until they are adults and have kids
1. the play

The play

**Makarove's P.O.V**

One day i was bored of doing nothing since one more week before the school festival "I have an idea " I said to myself."i wil to a play . the acters will be in 2-B and 2-C." And then I called mira sense and freed sensei to my office .and then i told them everything that i have pland (**P.S mira is in 2-B while freed is in 2-C)**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"I wonder what play should we do " I asked myself since mira sensei told us to do a play "I have an idea" said mira sensei "what is it ? " I asked mira sensei "we will do a cinderella play "said mira.I agreed with mira sensei and told every one .we all already vote and the result was 20 people chose me to be cinderella ,and 20 people chose natsu to be the prince,I almost had a heart attack.'why of all people natsu is the prince?' I thought.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

'why am I the prince and why is lucy the princess?!' I said to myself in shock

"because no one here wants to be prince and mira sensei told us that you should be the prince " gray said while i was still confused

"fine whatever " I sigh

"ok then its settled . natsu will be the prince,lucy will b the princesse,gray will be the king,juvia and cana are the step sisters,Erza is the step mother,and levy is the fairy god mother "mira said

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"oh well I have no choise but to go along with it " I said until... I found out that the ending of the story natsu and I wil k-ki-kiss . I blush and everyone looked at me

"hey what is wrong lucy " my bookworm friend asked "oh... n-no-nothing nothing at all " I said as my face turned even more redish pinkish "okey ?"levy said in a confused voice

"okey everyone lets get practicing " mira sensei said "yeah" everyone in the class said

**Meanwhile in the class 2-B (everyone was practicing still lucy's P.O.V)**

the other people were making the props while me,natsu,gray,juvia,erza,cana,and levy were practicing our lines "who can fit this glass sliper shall marry me and become my wife"natsu said reading his lines " I shall try" juvia said "it doesnt fit " natsu said "let me try " cana said " its to small"natsu said "I guess no one fits father in this house " natsu said " then fine if no one else is here i guess we will be go..."gray said "wait i will like to try it " I said "okey " natsu said " the glass slipper fits" natsu said . everyone gasped in the room " what is your name " natsu said " my name is cinderella" and then when we finished remembering our lines we started to help making the props

**Makarov's P.O.V**

"tommorow is school festival" I said as I saw my young students prepare for the play and festival "I hope the school festival will be good tommorow and natsu's band will perform "I said ( P.S natsu's band is called the fairy tail team )

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was home in my apartement when natsu came "hi lucy " natsu said " hi " I said as wondring why was natsu in my house "what are u doing here natsu " I said " D-do u w-wa-want t-to practice with me " natsu said in blush "sure" I said as natsu went inside my apatement. After we were done practicing my mom and dad were home

**Layla's P.O.V**

when jude and I went inside the house we saw lucy and natsu sleeping in the couch " look how happy they are " I said to jude " your right" jude said " maybe i should call igneel and grandiney " I said while taking the house phone

**Time skip ( the school festival Lucy's P.O.V)**

Its the school festival and the everyone were already wearing our costumes "wow lucy. U look so preety " levy said in an innocent voice . "were is natsu " I said in a curious voice " over there " levy pointed . when I saw natsu i blushed a little " wow I never thougth that dense idiot was good " gray said " shut up ice freak " natsu said in a blush

"What was that hot head"

" you heard me ice princess "

"you wanna pick a fight then go ahead I m not afraid of you"

"ENOUGH" erza said and everyone calmed down

" okey everyone lets start the play are we ready " mira sensei said in excitement

"yeah! " everyone said

"lets go !" when the curtains rise up they started

**Natsu is the prince lucy is the princesse **

**Will they** **fall in love with each other **

**When they kiss **

**Find out next week **

;)


	2. the date

**The play 2**

**I updated it a lot sooner so please enjoy and review **

**Time skip 3:50 ( the marriage scene lucy's P.O.V)**

We were in the marriage scene I was in a white long gown "do you cinderella take the prince as your husband" said mirajane (P.S I forgot to mention that mirajane was in it too)

" I do"

"and do you take cinderella as your wife"

"I do" natsu said in a blush

"then i pranounce you husband and may kiss the bride"

Natsu opened my veil and blushed.I was very supriesed. Natsu pulled me gently and then we kissed wich made me blush a little than in 10 seconds we pushed our selves and then bowed at the END

"that was a great performance everyone"mirajane said

"thanx" I said

"sooooo... lucy,how was it kissing natsu"as levy teased me

"what! Why are you asking me that"I said

"well when you and natsu where kissing we all saw you and natsu blushing" levy said in a mishcievous voice

"fine maybe i did like it a little" I said in a blush

"I knew it yoooou liiiiiiike him!"levy said

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Hey pinky" gray said

"what is it droopey eyes" I said looking at ice freak

"you like her don't you"gray said.I was completely shocked

"what are you talking about I do not " I said in a blush

" face it when we saw you and lucy kissing you were enjoying it"

" maybe I did like her a little "

When the play was over and i was at the school yard I saw lucy

"hi there lucy"I said

" natsu"lucy said

"I need to ask you something "I said

"what is it "lucy said in a curious voice

I was in a pose of a man is proposing to her and i held her hand "would you like t-to b-be m-my g-gi-girl f-fr-friend ?"I said in a blush

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was shocked when i heard natsu said if i would be his girlfriend "I-I wil be your girlfriend natsu" than I kissed natsu in the cheek

"thanks lucy" natsu said

**In the morning at school lucy's P.O.V**

"whaaaaaaat!.you and natsu are dating know ?" erza and levy said

"yup"I said in a smile

"well congratulations to you " erza said

"so has natsu asked you on a date yet "asked levy

" asked me to go to a fancy restaraunt " I said to my bookworm friend

"oooooooooooh" levy said "well I wish you a best of time" levy said

"thanks levy"I said "no problem" said levy

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"whaaaaaaat!.you and lucy are dating"gray and jellal said

" wrong with me dating lucy "I said to gray and jellal

"well have you thought of it"gray jellal doesn't mind

"yup"I said in a smile

"so have you asked lucy on a date yet"gray said

"yup i am going to take her to a restaraunt"I said

"ooooh"gray said **(P.S natsu and lucy's family are rich so they have the money to pay for the fancy resteraunt )**

**Lucy's P.O.V( the date)**

I was waiting for natsu to pick me up.i was wearing a violet dress and violet high heels for my date **( imagine the dress that lucy wore on the 1st episode of fairy tail in the party in the ship)**

Then natsu finaly arrived at my house my parents wished me the best of my first date ever

"hi"natsu said " are you ready to go on our first date "natsu asked

"yup" I said

**Time skip 8:23 levy's P.O.V**

"I can't belive you decided to follow me to spy on lucy and natsu's date" levy said

"well we wanted to know if natsu hurts lucy than I will beat him up" erza said in a furious face

" okey what ever you ! hide there coming this way" I said as I pushed erza to the ground

"I wonder what will they natsu will order everything in the menu "erza said in a chucked voice

"I don't think so just ordered STEAK that's unlike natsu " i said

"maybe he doesn't want to embarrass lucy since she is his girlfriend " erza said

After the 3 hour spying on lucy and natsu they finaly went home."finaly there finish" I said in a tired voice

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"hey natsu what song should i sing for our band for tommorow's school festival" I asked natsu

"its your decision lucy your the singer" natsu said

"okey" after that when we went home I kissed natsu and say goodbye

**Natsu and lucy **

**Got out on a date **

**And what will lucy **

**Sing in the last day**

**Of the school festival**

**Find out soon**

**;)**


	3. call me maybe

**Call me maybe **

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Today is the school festival and i decided to sing 'call me maybe' and natsu will sing 'eternal fellows

"good luck lucy" natsu said

"thanks good luck to you to" I said natsu kiss my cheeck and we went to the stage

"hi everyone "

"hi lucy"

"I'm going to sing 'call me maybe'" I said as erza tap her drum sticks

(lucy: **bold) **natsu : italic

**I threw a wish in a well**

**Don't ask me I'll never tell**

**I looked to you as it fell**

**And now you'r in my way **

**I trade my soul for a wish **

**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**

**I wasn't looking for this , but now your in my way**

**Your stare was holdin**

**Ripped jeans skin was showin**

**Hot night was blowin **

**Where you think your going baby?**

**Hey I just met you and this is crazy **

**But heres my number **

**So call me maybe **

**It's hard to look right at you baby**

**But heres my number so call me maybe **

**HeyI just met you **

**And this is crazy**

**But heres my number so call me maybe **

**And all the other boys try to chase me **

**But heres my number **

**So call me maybe**

natsu was playing the guitar,gray piano ,erza drums

**you took your time with the call **

**I took no time with the fall **

**You gave me nothing at all but still your in my way**

**I beg,I borrowed,and steal **

**At first sight and its real**

**I didnt know how I would feel it **

**But its in my way **

**Your stare was holdin**

**Ripped jeans skin was holdin **

**Hot night wind was blowin **

**Were you think youre goin baby?**

**Hey i just met you and this is crazy **

**But heres my number so call me maybe**

**Its hard to look right at you baby **

**But heres my number so call me maybe**

**Hey I just met you and this is crazy **

**But heres my number so call me maybe**

**And all the other boys try to chase me **

**But heres my number **

**So call me maybe**

**Before you came in to my life **

**I missed you so bad **

**I missed you so bad **

**I missed you so,so bad**

**Before you came into my life **

**I missed you so bad **

**And you should know that**

**I missed you so,so bad**

Natsu was lookin at me saying something that i couldn't hear

**Its hard to look right at you baby **

**But heres my number **

**So call me maybe**

**Hey I just met you and this is crazy **

**But heres my number **

**So call me maybe**

**And all the other boys **

**Try to chase me **

**But heres my number so call me maybe **

**Before you came into my life **

**I missed you sobad**

**I missed you so bad **

**I missed you so,so bad**

**Before you came into my life i missed you so bad **

**And you should know that **

**So call me maybe**

"thanks every body I hope you like it" i said as i wave them goodbye too take a 1 hour break

"that was great lucy " natsu said

"natsu when i was singing you said something?" I said

"oh! I was going to say that you have a voice of an angle"natsu said I blushed

"thanks natsu" I kissed him in the cheek

"what song are you going to sing natsu" I asked

"eternal fellows"

"ooh! Thats my favorite song " I said

"okey than I'll sing it for you

" at the third song your going to sing it together alright" erza said

"okey" we said

When we walked to the stage natsu began singing

**Natsu will be singing eternal fellows **

**At the ending please try to find the song in you tube **

**Thanks (P.S the song will be aikotoba by hatsune miku please find **

**It in youtube) **

**:) **


	4. eternal fellows and the new student

Eternal Fellows

**Sorry it was long I have school**

**Natsu:bold **

**Butsukariau hodo  
Kiri ga nai honki de  
Hibana wo chiraseba**

Taisetsu na mono ga  
Hontou wa soba ni  
Aru koto ga wakaru

Shoushin mo jakuten mo  
Kanarazu wakachiaeru kara  
Kitto tsuyoku nareru

**Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
Katachi no chigatta yume ga aru  
Nakama wo shinjite yukeba ii  
Asu wa tsuzuku darou FAIRY TAIL**

Jidai no nagare mo  
Kesshite kaerarenai  
Kizuna datte aru

Onaji kurushimi ya  
Onaji yorokobi wo  
Dakishimeru kokoro  
**  
Hekonde mo mayotte mo  
Dokoka de mite iru manazashi  
Dare mo hitori janai**

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
**Eien fumetsu no michi ga aru  
Hontou no jibun de ireba ii  
Asu ga mieru darou FAIRY TAIL**

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
Katachi no chigatta yume ga aru  
Nakama wo shinjite yukeba ii  
Asu wa tsuzuku darou FAIRY TAIL  
**  
Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
Eien fumetsu no michi ga aru  
Hontou no jibun de ireba ii  
Asu ga mieru darou FAIRY TAIL **

"hi everyone" I said

"hi Natsu" all the girls said

"Natsu would you be my boyfriend" a girl said

"sorry I can't.I already have a name is lucy"

"awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"she said in a sad voice

"well thanks for watching our play and listening to our music, bye mina"

"byeeeeeeeee"

When we were of the stage lucy whispered " thanx Natsu"

"your welcome lucy"

**The next day Lucy's P.O.V**

"okay everyone we are goin to the rainbow sakura park next week" mira-sensei said

"horrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay " everyone said

"I always wanted to see the rainbow sakura trees " I said to juvia

"juvia too"

"okay we are going to stay there for a week" mira-sensei said

"girls with girls , bos with room has 2 person,soo pick now"

"I'm with juvia" I said

"I have no choice,then I'm with ice freak" Natsu said

"yup! be good with each other okay and I will give you a present" I said

"okay lucy"

**Next week **

"okay guys were here at' Rainbow sakura park" mira sensei said

"okey here are the keys to your room everyone" principal makarov said

"C'mon juvia" I said

"okay"

" C'mon droopey ice lets go to our room" Natsu said

" wait up squinty"

**The next day **

"okay everyone get into your seats" Mira sensei said

" I'm with lucy" Natsu said

"okay natsu " I said to natsu

"here on your right there is the big rainbow sakura tree, tonight we will be say that if there are 2 people in love in front of the big sakura tree,in the future they will be together and probably get married" mira said

Everyone in the bus stared at me and natsu,they think that it will be us

"okay everyone we are going back to the hotel and get ready fot onight at 08:00" mira said

**At the hotel Lucy's P.O.V**

"lucy? Can juvia ask something" juvia said

"okay what is it?" I said

"are you and natsu going to be under the big rainbow sakura tree"

"w-why are you asking that" I said in a blush

"because mira sensei said that 'if there are 2 people in love in front of the big sakura tree,in the future they will be together and probably get married' that's what mira sensei said"

"maybe" I said to juvia with a smile

"what is the present if natsu-san be nice to gray-sama " juvia asked

I whispered into juvia's ear and she understands why

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"hey flame brain are you going to ask lucy to go under the big rainbow sakura tree" ice freak asked

" w-what are you talking about" I said in a little blush

" well mira sensei said that 'if there are 2 people in love in front of the big sakura tree,in the future they will be together and probably get married or something like that" gray said

" maybe" I said

"okay if you are wear this" gray said

He tossed me a white shirt with red sleves and in the middle there are colorful squares (imagine natsu's shirt in tenroujima when acnologia came)

"okay" I said

**At the big rainbow sakura tree park Lucy's P.O.V**

"hey lucy" I heard someone and it was natsu

"hi natsu" I said

"can you come with me when the party is over"

"okay" I said

When the party began we played bingo,pin the tail on the tree,and sniff who is the party finished i went to see natsu behind the big sakura tree

" natsu why do you want me to go here" I asked

"well I wanted you to have a picnic with me" he said with a big smile

"okay"

We chatted we talked whwt we like and what we disliked and even our ambitions

" hey it's now 12:00 pm I think we should go back to our rooms" I suggested

"okay"

We went to our romm and kissed eachother I went to my room levy,bisca,juvia cana,and lisanna was there.

"what are you all doing here" I asked

"we are having a girls talk duuuh!" cana said

"ooooooh what is it about"

"it's about you and natsu" everyone said

"why" I asked

"because you were 3 hours late to the room and we thought that you and natsu are doing something" lisanna said

" so what did you do lucy" bisca said

"well umm... I-I w-was ummm..." I said until I almost wanted to faint

"let me guess you and natsu were having a picnic huh?" levy said

"h-how did you know" I asked in a nourves voice

"well I hacked into the security and saw you two lovebirds having a picnic" levy said

"levy-chan!" I said

" hehehehehehehehehehehehe"

**Natsu's P.O.V **

"hey why are gajeell,alzack,laxus are here ice freak" I said

"well we were talking about you and lucy"alzack said " why?" I asked

" because levy showed us a video of you and lucy having a picnic" said gray

"whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aat!" I said in shock

"so was it fun having a picnic with bunny girl" gajeel said

"y-ya why" I said in a blush

"hahahaha I knew it you two are soooooooooooooo on love" laxus said

"so whats wrong with that" I asked

"oooh nothing" laxus said

**Time skip the end of the week **

"Okay everyone were going home now" mira sensei said

When we were there at school we were all tired and went to sleep instantly in our house

**The next day at school **

"hello everyone I want all of you to meet Dan straight" said mira sensei

When Dan saw lucy his eyes were shaped haert I knwe something was luch I saw dan carrying bouquets of flower to lucy

"hello miss what is your name" dan said

"my name is lucy heartfilia" lucy said

"would you be honored to be my girlfriend" dan said. I was so mad at him until I pulled lucy to me

"stay away from her she's my girlfriend" I said as me and dan groweled at eachother

"no way she would date you, she belongs to me" dan said

"I'm sorry dan I can't be your girlfriend" lucy said

" why" dan said

" because he is telling the truth , Im with him" lucy said as I thanked her with a kiss on her forehead

"c'mon lucy let's go" I said

"hey lucy were's my present when you promised i will be nice to stripper" I said

"oh ya just come to my house" she said

"okay" I said


	5. the present

**The present **

**Lucy's P.O.V**

After Dan was gone natsu walked with with me to my house "hi mrs heartfillia" natsu said to my mom.

"hi natsu. What are you doing here?" my mom asked

"lucy said to come here for a while" natsu said

"okay I'll tell the chef to make some cookies"

" thanks mrs heartfillia" natsu said

"c'mon natsu,lets go to my room" I said as I draged natsu to my room

"well whats the present?" natsu asked

"well my mom gave me two tickets to go to a resort on my b'day witch is tommorow and tommorow is a school ... I was hoping y-you and I g-go to the resort" I said

"okay tommorow it is I'll tell my parents" Natsu said

"okay"

"bye lucy" natsu said and kissed me in the cheek

"bye natsu "

**Natsu's P.O.V **

" hi mom" I said to my mom

"hi natsu, layla told me you went to lucy's house" my mom said

" mom can I go to a resort with lucy just the two of us" I asked my mom

"sure why not its a perfect chance for you two to get along"

"horaaaaaaaaaaay" I said in joy

"I'll start packing" I said,but before I could go to my room my mom said something

"wait you have to tell your dad first" my mom said

"okay" I said,I picked up my phone and dial my father's number

"hey dad can I go with lucy to a resort"

"sure why not you need to take a break for once and since its her b'day tommorow buy her a present" my dad said

"okay"

As I went to the mall to buy something for lucy's b'day my eye caught was a pink heart shaped diomand necklace" how much does this cost" I asked the shop keeper

"$ 20.000" he said

"okay here and can you write N+L in it" I asked

"sure here"

"Thanks"

"your welcome .come back again"

**Time skip tommorow lucy's P.O.V **

"hey lucy happy b'day" natsu said

"hi natsu thanks" I said

"c'mon let's get in the trian"

"okay"

After 3 hours in the train natsu and I made it to the resort (P.S natsu doesn't have any motion sicknes)

"wow look at the resort its so beutifull" I said with a big smile

"it sure is" natsu said with a smile

"c'mon lets get to our room" okay

when we went to our room juvia and gray was there

" hi juvia hi gray" I said

"hi lucy-san hi natsu-san" juvia said

"well if it isn't hot head" gray said

"hey ice freak" natsu said

" happy b'day lucy-san " juvia said "happy b'day lucy" gray said

"thanks juvia and gray " I said

"hey want to go to the beach with me and natsu" I said

"sure me and juvia would like that" gray said

"then it's setteled at 02:00 we will be at the beach" natsu said

**At the beach **

"hi gray hi juvia lets go surfing" I said

"okay" juvia said

There was a surfing contest and me and natsu won,after that juvia and gray went back to their rooms while me and natsu are still at the beach

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"hey lucy let's stay for a while I want to show you something" I said

"okay"  
"here" when I gave lucy the box she opened it and it was a pink heart shaped necklace

"were did you get this natsu" lucy asked

"in the mall" I said

"thanks natsu I'll were it now" lucy said

"hey natsu lets get back to our room" lucy suggested

"okay"  
**at natsu and lucy's room** **lucy's P.O.V**

"hey lucy its your turn to take a bath" natsu said

"okay"

When I went into the shower I began to wonder why Dan keeps sending messages.I was planning to tell natsu after I finished taking a shower

"hey natsu I'm done" I said

"okay"

"lets go to sleep now " I said

"okay,can we hug" natsu asked

"why"  
" I don't know well do you want to "

"okay natsu"

When I got into the bed we hugged and then along time we were sleeping .I was very happy that natsu and I are dating ever since the festival. But i'm more worried if Dan keeps hitting on me natsu will pick a fight with I shouldn't think like that beside natsu would do anything for me even he will save me from danger.

**Natsu and lucy went to a resort **

**And natsu gave her a present for her b'day**

**What will happen next to them **

**See you later **

**And the next chapter will be jerza **


	6. happy halloween

Happy halloween

**(hi everyone I am so sos sorry that I haven't update any ypu like it there are jerza,gale,nalu,rowen,and gruvia moments so thanx P.S since it's close to halloween the storie is halloween P.P.S the costumes will be reaveld at the end of the story)**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"happy halloween natsu" I said

"hi lucy happy halloween to "

"tonight wanna gi trick or treating today"

"sure what about you guys ?" natsu asked gajeel,gray,romeo,jellal and their girlfriends

"yeah why not" jellal said

"sure I would love to go trick or treating with wendy and natsu-nii"said romeo

"juvia too with gray-sama" juvia said

"I wanna come lucy-chan"levy said

"okay then it's setteld tonight trick or treat"

**Time skip 19:00 natsu's P.O.V **

I was walking to lucy's hopuse to pick her up my costume was the prince I wore when it was the play (P.S his parent's forced him to )

"hi lucy"

"hi natsu"lucy said she wore a princesse costume from the play like me

"oh so your wearing the costume from the play too?" lucy asked

"yeah my parents forced me too" I said as I scratched my head

"oh" she said as she giggled

"c'mon let's go get the others" "okay bye mom bye dad"

"okay bye lucy " lucy parents said

**Time skip 19:15 erza's P.O.V**

"okay since everyone's here let's split up" I said

"natsu is with lucy,gray is with juvia,romeo is with wendy and jellal is with me "

"okay let's split up in 1,2,3" natsu said

After we split up me and jellal got lots of candy

"hey erza" jellal asked me

"y-ye-yes j-je-jellal ?"I asked in a nervouse voice

"do you wanna go out some time"jella said

"s-sure why not " I asked in a blush

"are you okay erza? your face is red,are you having a fever?"

"n-no im fine i'm just tired "

"okay "

**Meanwhile levy's P.O.V**

gajeel ate all the candy in his basket at the first house we got to,even he almost ate mine

"gajeel stop eating the candy we jost got to the first house"

"sorry levy i'm just hungry "

"fine what ever,let's just go to the second house" as me and gajeel walked into the second house we rang the doorbell

"trick or treat " gajell and I said the owner of the house gave us candy,but before gajell could even take a single candy I slapped his hand

"gajeel I told you not to eat the candy until where done"

"fine whatever" gajeel said as he gave a 'tsk' sound

"hey gajeel can I come to your house tommorow"

"why do you wanna come to my house" gajeel asked

"because I wanna see your pet cat pantherlilly" I said

"fine whatever"

**Meanwhile juvia's P.O.V**

When juvia and gray-samawhere goign to the last house juvia wanted to ask gray out

"eto gray-sama "

"yeah what is it juvia"  
"c-co-could you go out with juvia please gray-sama"

"thank you grya-sama"

"okay just don't cry alright"

"okay juvia promise"

"good now let's go to the last house

"yes"

**Meanwhile wendy's P.O.V**

"hey romeo I think we already collected too much candy" I said

"okay why don't we eat a few under thaat tree" romeo said

"sure"

As romeo and I walked to the tree romeo said that he wanted to go to my house to play

"hey while I'm at your house let's go studying together" romeo said

"sure beside natsu said that he will go to the movies with lucy"

"yay and then can we go to the mall"

"are you sure we'll be allowed" I frowned

"yeah beside my parents are gone so we dan and I'm sure your mom will let you go to the mall with me"

"okay than I guesse I could come"

"yippie c'mon lets wait for the others at the south gate park"

As romeo grabbed my hand we ran to the south gate park it was kinda sweet that romeo and I started dating and I hope that natsu doesn't mind (P.S natsu doesn't know that romeo and wendy are dating :p )

**Meanwhile lucy's P.O.V**

Natsu still wanted to go trick or treating even if natsu's sack was full

"c'mon natsu the others are waiting for us at the south gate park"

"just one more pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee"

"oh fine but just one more okay "

"okay"

As natsu and I went to the last and final house we said trick or treat and the owner gave us some candy and money

"yay we got money thanx mam" natsu said and the owner waved back and smiled

"now can we go and meet everyone"

"yup,wait lucy you have something in your mouth"

"what is it?"

"here let me wipe it"

When natsu came closer to my face natsu kissed eyes went wide but I loved it anyways his kisses were so sweet like candy ,when we pulled apart we both smiled

"natsu did you ate a candy?" I asked in a curious voice

"yup why?"

"no wonder your kiss tasted like candy "

"hehehehehehehehe" natsu giggled

**Time** **skip 21:09**

"okay guys see you tommorow"

"bye lucy " they all said

When I went to my room I instantly fallen asleep, I then dreamed that natsu and I were getting married

**Thank you very much for reading my story **

**Now the bottom are their costumes **

**Girls:**

**Lucy: wearing her princesse costume from the play **

**Juvia:wearing an ariel outfit that her parents got**

**Levy:wearing a little red riding hood costume**

**Wendy :wearing a tinkerbell costume**

**Erza: wearing a witch costume**

**Boys:**

**Natsu:wearing his prince costume from the play **

**Gray:wearing the prince costume from the movie ariel **

**Gajeel:wearing a big bad wolf costume**

**Romeo:wearing a peter pan costume**

**Jellal:wearing a sourcerer costume**

**Thak you **

**For reading my fanfic **

**The next chapter **

**I think it will be christmas **


	7. greeting everyone

**Greetings everyone **

**Sorry for taking so long I was busy because of tests **

**So heres the story **

**Natsu's P.O.V****(blue pegesaus)**

I was with lucy going to school along with juvia,ice freak,metal face,and it was already luch time the principle came along with some other student from other academys

"everyone I like you to meet Hibiki,Ren,eve and ichiya" as makarove intriduced

"i-i-i-ic-ich-ichiya ?" erza said in hibiki saw lucy he went over to her

"hello my name is hibiki and who might you be beautiful?" hibiki said as he kissed her hand

"my name is lucy and FYI I have a boyfriend" lucy said in a growel

"who might it be?is he more handsome than me?" he said

"its me you dimbulb" I said as I was holding lucy

"I see well why don't we settle this with a fight" he suggested

"well i'm all fired up"

"natsu please don't fight" lucy beged

"okay lucy I wont" I gave her a grin

"thank you and for that get a kiss" she said as she gave me a kiss in the cheek

"well i'm not gonna argue with that" hibiki said

**Lucy's P.O.V ( lamia scale)**

'next I want you to meet lamia scale" makarove said

When lyon saw juvia he was so still "excuse me what is your name"

"my name is juvia" "well will be hounerd to be my girlfriend"

"gomenesai juvia already has a boyfriend his name is Gray-sama"

"well so he is in this school is he well where is he juvia"

"he is over there" juvia pointed"

"well juvia you have a love triangle" I said

"really" when juvia thought of it she flushed

"hello gray"

"lyon what are you doing here?"

" well my principal asked me to there is also sherry and jura"

"i see well what do you wan" "I want juvia" "well you can't have her cause shes mine"

"really well when its the school olympics I challenge you. If I win I will have juvia and she"ll join my school but if you win then you can keep her"

"fine with me" he said

"c'mon juvia"

"okay gray-sama, bye lyon-sama"

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Well at least that over" I said

"c'mon natsu atleast you made new friends"

"yeah sorry lucy "

"its okay c'mon lets go home"

"okay" as I walked to take lucy home she was assleep and I have to carry her

"ugh c'mon lucy i can't carry you" instead of an answer she gave me a mummble

When I walked into lucy's house I put her to her bed and wrote a note and kissed her forehead

"hi I'm home"

"meow"

"hi happy. Hi charles" I said to wendy's and my cat

"hey wendy whats for dinner" I asked

"pasta"

"okay"

When I already ate i went to bed and then slept and only 13 more days until christmast

**The next chapter will be the 12 days of christmas I think**

**Oh well and by the way happy and charles are natsu' and wendy's pet cats**

**At the other chapter it will be "mistletoe"**

**Thanx for reading mina **


	8. the other new student

**The other new student**

**So I'm gonna updated now before my exam starts so here it is and comment please I am just 10 years old**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

When the bell rang our principal came in with a new student (thats me and my friend kezia my friend loves anime too)

"hello students"

"hai master makarov" " we have a new student named joy and kezia please be nice to them"

**Joy's P.O.V**

"hi my name is joy I love anime and sweets like chocolate and I also play the guitar ( P.S I made that up that I can play the guitar) so please take care of me this year

**Kezia's P.O.V**

"hi my name is kezia and I love anime too and I have a little brother named john and I can play the base ( the base thing I made it up too but the little baby brother true)so please take care of me too"

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"okay you two that enough now joy you sit next to lucy over there and kezia you sit next to natsu"

"hai"

"hi my name is lucy if you have any questions just ask"

"okay" 'she is a very nice girl' I said in my mind

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"hi my name is natsu and if you wanna ask just come to me"

"okay" 'well she is very shy just like my sister' I said in my mind

"okay class lets learn about our fish" professer happy said

**Time skip Joy's P.O.V **

"hey lucy would you show me around the school and tell me about yourself"

"okay my name is lucy heartfillia I live in magnolia and my house is not that far from school and I have a boyfriend named natsu"

"so, who is natsu ? "

"oh natsu is a sweet guy he has a sister named wendy and two cats named charles and happy "

"ooo so my friend kezia is with your boyfriend"

"yup"

"okey hey after school can I go to your house"

"sure"

"yatta"

**Kezia' P.O.V**

"could you show me around school and tell me about your self "

"sure my name is natsu dragneel I live in magnolia and my house is not really that far from school and I have the best girlfriend ever named lucy"

"oo so who is lucy"

"lucy is a nice person she is friend with a blue haired girl named levy and she is a very nice person she writes her own novel"

"oo so my friend joy is with your girlfriend"

"yup hey when school is over can I go to your girlfriends house and will you take me there ?"

"sure why not I'll tell her"

"yatta"

**Time skip Lucy's P.O.V**

"hey natsu" I ran over natsu and he lifted me and spun me around

"hey lucy how was it with joy?"

"good she said she want to go to my house"

"same here kezia wants to go to your house"

"then it's settled we will invite the others "

"okay"

**Text messaging part still Lucy'P.O.V**

From:lucy

To:levy

Hey levy come to my house to celebrate the new kids and bring some snacks to and dont forget to bring gajeel

"okay now to erza"

From:lucy

To:erza

Hey erza come to my house to celebrate the new kid and bring somr snacks and bring jellal to while you add it

"next wendy"

From: lucy

To: wendy

Hey wendy come to my house to celebrate the new kid and bring some drinks not alcohol kay and bring romeo

"now juvia"

From: lucy

To: wendy

Hey juvia come to my house to celebrate the new kids, bring some snacks and dont forget to bring gray

**Time skip 4:30pm (I dont want to make them all the answer its too long) natsu's P.O.V**

From: natsu

To: gray

Hey ice freak come to lucy's house to celebrate the new kid and bring juvia kay

"now romeo"

From:natsu

To: romeo

Hey buddy come to lucy's house so we can celebrate the new kid kay

"now to jellal"

From: natsu

To: jellal

Hey jelly come to lucy's house to celebrate the new kid kay and bring a cake if you can kay

**Time skip 4.30pm (i'm tired of writting. If you know what I mean)**

**joy's P.O.V:**

From: Joy

To: Lucy

Hey lucy can I bring my sister along?

"ooh I got an answer from lucy

From: lucy

To: joy

Okay you can. And bring some CD's okay so we can listen to music

**Time skip 4:35**

"hey sis do you wanna go to lucy's house?"

"huh? Who's lucy?" my sisster said

"shes my new friend and she has a boyfriend named natsu"

"ooh sure why not"

"great and she said that we will go karaoke"

"kay"

**Natsu's P.O.V**

As I was going to lucy's house I went to the store to buy some snacks and then I went back to the road when I spotted joy getting lost with her sister

"hey joy"

"ooh hi nats this is my sister clara"

"hi nace to meet you clara"

"hey"

"she is in fairy tail academy to and she is in the 2nd year"

"oo what class?"

"2-b"

"hey thats where metal face is"

"really clara is it true"

"yup and I'm confused why is he so punkish and has peircings every were "

"no one nows anyhow natsu can you take us to lucy's house were kinda lost"

"sure" when we arrived at lucy's house I rang the door bell

"hi luce"

"oo hi natsu come inside everyone is already here"

"hey its metal freak" my sister said

"hey is squirty"

"what are you doing here?"

"well fire breathe invited me"

"oo"

"c'mon the party is about to start"

"hai"

When the party started we danced to the music and me and my sister got to know a lot of was so much fun meeting new people when the music ended

"hey mina let's go karaokeing" lucy said

**Hey minna the next chapter I'm going to post it fast okay**

**And the sister and my friend thing is actually real so please comment and please help on making a song called the 12 days of ft and read my sister's fanfic its called A Fairy Tail Adventure her user name is CoolCat93**


	9. the karaoke party

**The Karaokeing party**

**Hi minna I'm gonna post it now along with chapter 8 so hope you like it **

**Lucy's P.O.V**

When we went to our room to sing we voted who will sing first

"okay who will sing first?" erza asked

"me" I said

"okay lucy what do you wanna sing?"

"daily hymm this place"

When I grabbed the mic erza founded the song

Song:daily hymm this place

By: aya hirano

EVERY DAY, EVERY NIGHT, EVERY TIME, EVERYWHERE  
Ganbareru no  
Taisetsuna nakama no tame ni (This Place)  
EVERY DAY, EVERY NIGHT, EVERY TIME, EVERYWHERE  
Tadori tsukuyo  
Kibou to iu sono basho he

"go lucy" natsu said

Shinpai bakkari  
De hekonde bakkari  
Shinpai kakete bakkari de gomen

DON'T MIND itsudemo  
Koe kakete kurete  
Soba ni itekurete THANK YOU

Sekai juu wo tabi shite (tabi shite)  
Takusan yume tsukande (tsukande)  
Minna to no kono jikan wo tsunaide iketara

EVERY DAY, EVERY NIGHT, EVERY TIME, EVERYWHERE  
Kono basho ni wa  
Koko chi yoi kaze ga fuiteru (This Place)  
EVERY DAY, EVERY NIGHT, EVERY TIME, EVERYWHERE  
Konna mainichi  
Daiji ni shitai yo zutto

"go lucy your voice is amazing " joy said

Kizutsukeraretari  
De kizutsukechattari  
Kanashiku naru no wa yappa yada yo

Dakedo hitori ja  
Kenka mo dekinai shi  
Omatsuri sawagi mo dekinai

Ookina yume egaite (egaite)  
Warai no mahou kakete (mahou kakete)  
Shinji atte LET'S MAKE A WISH  
Minna no shiawase

EVERY DAY, EVERY NIGHT, EVERY TIME, EVERYWHERE  
Sono egao wa  
Watashi ni chikara wo kureru no (This Place)  
EVERY DAY, EVERY NIGHT, EVERY TIME, EVERYWHERE  
Konna takara mono  
Hoka ni wa nai yo ne kitto

"go lu-chan you can do it" levy said

EVERY DAY, EVERY NIGHT, EVERY TIME, EVERYWHERE  
Konno basho ni wa  
Atatakai kuuki ga nagareru (This Place)  
EVERY DAY, EVERY NIGHT, EVERY TIME, EVERYWHERE  
Konna mainichi  
Daiji ni shitai yo zutto

"okay whos next" I said "me" "okay natsu what song"

"eternal fellows"

I searched the song and found it

Song: eternal fellows

By: tetsuya kakihara

Butsukariau hodo  
Kiri ga nai honki de  
Hibana wo chiraseba

Taisetsu na mono ga  
Hontou wa soba ni  
Aru koto ga wakaru

Shoushin mo jakuten mo  
Kanarazu wakachiaeru kara  
Kitto tsuyoku nareru

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
Katachi no chigatta yume ga aru  
Nakama wo shinjite yukeba ii  
Asu wa tsuzuku darou FAIRY TAIL

"go natsu you can do it" kezia said

Jidai no nagare mo  
Kesshite kaerarenai  
Kizuna datte aru

Onaji kurushimi ya  
Onaji yorokobi wo  
Dakishimeru kokoro

Hekonde mo mayotte mo  
Dokoka de mite iru manazashi  
Dare mo hitori janai

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
Eien fumetsu no michi ga aru  
Hontou no jibun de ireba ii  
Asu ga mieru darou FAIRY TAIL

"yeah natsu you can do it just like in the festival"

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
Katachi no chigatta yume ga aru  
Nakama wo shinjite yukeba ii  
Asu wa tsuzuku darou FAIRY TAIL

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku  
Eien fumetsu no michi ga aru  
Hontou no jibun de ireba ii  
Asu ga mieru darou FAIRY TAIL

"okay whos next" "me" okay ice frek what song?"

"fiesta"

Natsu searched the song and played it

Song:fiesta

By: +plus

nanatsu no umi o koete tsudoi sawagou tokonatsu no shima o mezashite  
hada no iro gengo mo kankei nai jan  
dare ni demo tanoshimeru  
ki no nuketa nichijou o kakimawasu you na  
awadatsu tansan nomihoshite  
ima wakiokoru kanjou tokihanashi tara  
yuuyake sora ga netsu o obite yuku  
saa minna de odoridasou

taiyou o shimesu bokura no KONPASU  
tadotte yukeba jiyuu ni nareru kara  
tomoni uchiage you hanabi kimochi hitotsuni shite

taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu  
ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo  
donna aranami sae mo umaku norikonashite  
unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru  
"go gray-sama" juvia squelded  
kinou o kuyan datte atonomatsuri  
oto ni tada mi o makasete mireba  
kimochi made karuku shite kureru yo  
ima ni demo tobe sou jan

"soko ni yama ga aru kara." sou itteta tozan ka  
kekkyoku kotae wa tanjun de  
dare mo ga idomi tsudukeru tabibito nanda  
hora ame sae mo ENERUGII ni kaete  
egao sakase odori akasou

taiyou o shimesu bokura no KONPASU  
tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara  
tomoni uchiage you hanabi kimochi hitotsu ni shite

taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu  
ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo  
donna aranami sae mo umaku norikonashite  
unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru  
"yeah gray go for it"  
taiyou o shimesu bokura no KONPASU  
tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara  
tomoni uchiage you hanabi kimochi hitotsu ni shite

taiyou wa shizumi kuri kaesu  
ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo  
donna aranami sae mo umaku norikonashite  
unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru

"okay whos next"

"me" okay erza

"what song"

"wings of liberty"

Song:wings of liberty

By:ohara sayaka

AH hagane no mune wo tsuranuite atsuku atsuku atsuku tagiru omoi  
AH hidari no ude no monshou wa tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku asu wo ikinuku akashi

Aoku toutoi egao koboreru nakama to tomo ni ikou  
Kokoro no sora ni itsu mo jiyuu no hane hirogete

Sakamaku arashi no naka de yuubi na tsurugi matoi jikuu koete kirisaku  
Habatake seigi no tame ni inori wa yami wo sabaki kagayaku toki tataeru  
Hokori takaku tatakae! tatakae!

AH namida no hahen tsukisasaru tooi tooi tooi kioku no kage  
AH shizunda tomo no manazashi ni tsutau tsutau tsutau shizuku wa nageki no ame

Akaku hakanai yuugure wo oshimu hi ni mo tomo ni iyou  
Kokoro no sora ni itsu mo kiseki no hana sakasete

Hageshii kodoku wo nugui kowashita kokou no toride ari no mama dakishimeru  
Samayou inochi no sakebi seou ai no omosa wa onore no chikara ni naru  
Osore sutete tobikome! tobikome!

Kuroku furueru shiren koso yume no kate ni tachiagarou  
Kokoro no sora ni itsu mo yuuki no kaze okoshite

Mabushii hikari no naka de kawakanu hitomi korashi kyoudai na teki wo ute  
Tobitatsu nakama no tame ni negai wa sora ni kaeri aisuru mono wo sukuu  
Jiyuu no hi wo kachitore! Kachitore

"Okay this is our last song but a duet who will it be" "me and natsu please"

"okay what" "good time"

As erza searched the song me and natsu get prepaired

Song:good time

By:carley rea jepsen and owl city

(natsu :italic)

(lucy :**Bold) (natsu and lucy ****underline)**

Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time 

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head? _

_Cuz it's always a good time._

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care _

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere _

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight _

_Cuz it's always a good time_

**Good morning and good night **

**I'll end up at twilight**

It's gonna be alright We don't even have to try It's always a good time 

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time 

Woah-oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

. **Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again **

**Checked out of my room hit the ATM **

**Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight **

**Cuz it's always a good time**

_Good morning and good night_

**I'll wake up at ****twilight**

It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try 

It's always a good time

. Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

. Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time 

Woah-oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. 

_Doesn't matter when It's always a good time then _

**Doesn't matter where It's always a good** **time****there **

_Doesn't matter when, It's alw ays a good time then _

_It's always a good time _

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time _

Woah-oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time 

Woah-oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

"okay thats enough for today lets go home now" erza said

"hai"

"that was really fun huh lu-chan?"

"yeah it was"

"I didn't know that flame brain can sing"

"urusai gray"

"bye minna see ya tommorow"

"see ya joy and kezia"

"they"re really nice"

"yeah , c'mon lets go home lucy"

"kay natsu bye everyone"

"bye love birds"

"sh-shut up"

"hahahahaha"

When natsu carried to my house he accidently slept there but my parents didn't mind natsu was very cute thought when I went to sleep I gave him a kiss

**Hi everyone**

**Can any of you guys think of a song**

**Called **

"**the 12 days of fairy tail"**

**Please comment it **

**Thanx**

**Arigataou **


	10. the 12 days of christmas

**The 12 days of fairy tail**

**hi minna ! i'm gonna post this now even thow is not 12 days left until christmas so... here it is**

**Joy's P.O.V**

it was the first day of christmasthe front school was filled with snow and there was a christmas tree for ft and when I was walking in the hall I saw natsu in the hall with wendy.I saw him give an alarm clock dragon

"thanks natsu-nii" "your welcome sis"

On the second day of christmas I saw natsu & gray fighting in the hall

"c'mon ice freak is that all you got?"

"what did you say flame brain? Take this" gray then punched him but natsu dodged it. I giggled when I saw them fighting and then they knocked each other out conciouse

On the third day of christmas I saw 3 cats in natsu's house because gajeel told him to keep an eyeout for pantherlilly when he was gone "you better watch my cat salamander" "yeah-yeah whatever" I can't believe that gajeel would trust sister said he is very mean

On the forht day of christmas I saw lucy ,levy,lissana,& erza chatting "hey erza when is jellal conna ask you out?" lucy asked

"w-wh-what are you talkin about?"

"awe c'mon we know you like him" levy said with a sly face

"w-we-well" I giggled when I saw erza blushing hundreds of shaded was very cute

On the fifth day of christmas I saw natsu gave lucy 5 diffrent colours of ribbons.

"thaks natsu your the best boyfriend anyone could have" natsu blushed a little. When lucy hugged him,natsu blushed a hundred shades of red & pink. I giggled very softly

On the sixth day of christams I was in lucy's house with kezia,natsu,wendy,romeo,gajeel,levy,juvia,gray,erza & baked 6 trays of cookies for everybody

"dig in everyone" everyone gulped down the cookies until their stomachs was full

On the seventh day of christmas 7 students were singing and jamming in the school stage "c'mon natsu sing" "NO I WON'T SING" I giggled at the scene

On the eight day of christmas happy gave charles 8 fishes "meow" "meow"

On the ninth day of christmas 9 couples were kissing under a mistletoe "aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwweee eeeeeeeee" I said in a sly face

On the tenth day of christmas there were 10 snowy trees outside school "look keish snow" "yeah" ( I call kezia keish because it's more simple)

On the eleventh day of christmas I helped master makarove put 11 fairys with tails ( fairy tail symbol) and with christmas hats in our school tree

On the twelve day of christmas lucy got 12 golden zodiac key chains from her dad. She said she always wanted them

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"hey joy heres a present for christmas"

"ah! Arigatao lucy" and then when school ended we all went back home

**Thanx for reading the next one will be christmas but there will be somrthing horibble**

**^ 3 ^ **


	11. merry christmas and happy new year

**Merry christmas and happy new year **

**Hi mina! its almost christmas so here it is my fan finc and in this chapter there is another student wich is my other says she loves anime and wants to be in it too so here it is**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"hey natsu! Merry christmas

"hey lucy! Merry christmas too"

"I got you a present" "really? Where is it?"

"here" I pulled out a hockey stick for natsu and there was a mistletoe hanging from it "I know you like playing hockey so here" "thanks" natsu tooked the stick and kissed me

"hey guys" when we heard someone calling we seperated each other

"hi joy!kezia! what is it?"natsu asked"this is our friend bella she wants to study here in fairy tail high" she the bell rang we went to our class,bella was in my class

"hi my name is bellaand I am friends with joy and kezia,I love anime,so,I hope we can all be best friends"

"okay bella please take your seat next to levy" mira-sensei said

"hi my name is levy if you wanna ask anytime just ask me" "okay"

**Levy's P.O.V**

When class ended i took bella for a tour in the school

"hey bella do you like reading books?" "yup I do I read lots and lots of books""okay!then let me show you the library"when we went to the library bella's jaw dropped "wow! Its so big" "you like it? "I love it!this is the best library than my other school gracia" "c'mon class is about to start" "hai!"

**Joy's P.O.V**

"hey lucy" "yeah""if you got married to natsu and have kids what will your kids name be" lucy then shade hundreds of red and pink in her cheeks

"w-well"

"well?" I asked

"well if it is a boy I will name it akisah, but if its a girl I'll name it natsumi"

"ooh! Well...when I asked natsu he said the samething but..he said that if they were twins it'll be nashi and nalu"

"really? Thats a nice name" "yeah! I can't believe natssu would think of a good name" "me neither" "hahahahahaha" we walked and talked until we have to go home

"bye lucy" "bye joy" we wnet our seperate then I saw bella

"hey bella" "oh!hi joy"

"so... how was it with levy" "she is good she loves to read books just like me"

" Ikmow right! I guess you and levy are best friends" "yeah!"heheheheheh"

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"what do you want with me" I was tied in a rope

**Flashback**

When I went back home i felt like someone was following i gotten into the house,two black men put me in a bag and they made me unconsous and when I woke up I was in a room where there were knifes,guns,bombs,and other weapones,i was scared,and most of all there wasn't natsu here

**End of flashback**

"we want you to give us your compony"

"why would you want my compony?" I asked in an angry voice

"to become rich of course and get rid of thr heartfillia family"

"who are you?" I asked "oh! My appolagies my name os jose"

**Lucy has been **

**Kidnapped by jose and**

**He wants her fathers compony**

**What will happen**

**Will natsu save**

**Lucy intime**

**Or**

**Will jose have**

**Her compony and kill her**


	12. operation rescue lucy

**Operation rescue lucy**

**Hi guys! I am it is my next chapter hope you like it**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was beaten up by the black men,they kicked me in the stomach,punched me until I bleed. 'Natsu where are you?' I said to myself,while tears stream down my face

**Clara's P.O.V**

"joy call Natsu right now" I orderd her "why?" "Because Lucy has been kidnaped" I said "okay I'm on it"

**Joy's P.O.V**

"Natsu come to the park right now and don't ask,and come quickly"

"okay-okay" replied Natsu

**In the south gate park **

"what do ya mean lucy has been captured"

"well it all started when I wanna go home from school"

**Flashback **

I was walking back to my house when I passed lucy's house i thought to myself that I should visit her,when I saw black men put her in a sack and made her they were outside I hid in the I saw them take her into a car.

**End of flashback **

Then Natsu balled up his fist up really hard

"then what are we waitin for let's go save lucy" "yeah" we all said

Ring-ring then Natsu's phone rang

"helo"

"helo Natsu dragneel"

"who is this?"

"I'm jose and I have your preciouse little girlfriend"

Then Natsu got really angry

"what did you do to her?"

"I did nothing but my men did. If you wanna save her you have 1 hour to save if you don't save her in time...I'll killl her.I'm under the park that you are standing in theres a gate there good luck trying to save her" then jose hanged natsu punched the guards in front of the gate.

"c'mon what are you waiting for we gotta save lucy"

"slow down Natsu" I said

"why should I lucy is in danger" Natsu said in anger

"we know you wanna save her but we need a plan"

"fine then but make it quick we only got 58 minutes left"

Then we thought of a plan then we went the guards were passed out because of Natsu's we were at the last guard wich had purplelish redish hair **(it's cobra's colour hair)**

"helo Natssssu dragneel"

"guys you go ahead I'll take care of snake boy"

"why don't we take it outsssside?"

"gladly"

Then Natsu was went flying to outsied

**Natsu's P.O.V**

We kept fighting for like 10 minutes and i was running out of time

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS.I GOTTA SAVE LUCY"

Then Natsu landed cobra a hard punch that let him unconcious

"your time is up Natsu dragneel" Natsu looked up at the buildingr and saw lucy being held by then threw her out of the window of the building

"clara!joy! tie cobra up"

Then Natsu kept on running and running until he finally caught lucy

Lucy was on top of Natsu

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was rescued by Natsu.I was really happy that he saved me.

"Natsu... you saved me" I said as tears roll down my face

"of course I did.I'm your boyfriend and I will always be with your side,and..."

Natsu then suddenly hugged me and he cried too "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.I'm really sorry"

"you don't have to say sorry I already forgive you" then we looked into each others eyes and we when we seperated my world went dark

"lucy?LUCY!"

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Lucy then fainted.I was worried then I picked her upand ran as fast as I and joy followed me went to my house and my mom,dad and wendy saw me take lucy to my room

"Natsu what happened?why do you have scars?who is that girl"

"no time to explain call a doctor shes badly injured"

Than my mom called a doctor

"she seemes to be fine but i sugest she doesn't go to school" we all nooded

"Natsu we need to talk" my dad said

**Igneel's P.O.V**

"okay first who is that girl?"

"well shes lucy heartfillia"

"oh so shes from the heartfillia company"

"yes,and shes also my girlfriend"

"WHAT?" **(P.S igneel doesn't know that Natsu is dating lucy only grandine,wendy,jude and layla know)**

"why wasn't I told about this?"

"you mean no one told you? mom knows that I'm dating lucy"

My jaw dropped and I was really pissed

"why didn't you tell me then?"

"It was a few months ago when mom said that you have to find out yourself"

I was twitching really angrily

"oh what what happend and where did you get does scars?"

"lucy was captured by the phantom lord compony and they wanted lucy's the scars I got it from a fight with a guy name cobra and a crash from catching lucy"

"WHAT YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT"

"yeah but it was to save lucy"

"fine your not grounded"

"phew" Natsu said

"excuse me but lucy is awake" wendy said

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I went into the guest room where lucy was in

"lucy are you okay" I said as I hold lucy's hand

"yeah just a little clara and joy?"

"they went back home"

"oh ..."

"yeah?"

"can I sleep here just for tonight?" lucy said while blushing

"sure,I'll tell your mom" "kay"

Then I diald the number of lucy's house

"hello"

"hi it's me Natsu"

"oh hi Natsu have you seen lucy?she hasn't come home yet"

"well shes in my injured very bad so she has to stay in my house for awhile"

"I see well could you tell me why lucy was injured"

"well she was captured by the phantom lord compony and black men beaten her up"

"okay I'll send virgo to bring her clothes"

"okay thanx mrs heartfillia" then Natsu hung up and went to lucy

"I already told your mom the whole thing and she said that she will send virgo to bring your clothes"

"thanks Natsu"

"your welcome"

Then after along long time me and lucy sudenly fallen asleep

"Natsu time to go to sl-" my mom's words were cut of when she saw us then she left us sleeping

**Lucy was finally saved by Natsu**

**But the fight isn't over**

**What will jose do next **

**Find out at the next chapter**


	13. natsu's secret trainer

**Natsu's secret trainer**

**Sorry guys that I was realy slow because of other story and I think I am gonna end this chapter in chapter ****20** don't worry because there will be another fanfic so please enjoy!

**Lucy's P.O.V**

It had been 2 weeks since that incident and Natsu lately has been every time when school ends Natsu always goes somwhere who knows where and I'm starting to get , today I'm gonna follow him.

School ended and Natsu was going out of school and going somewhere.I followed him for hours until I followed him into a he walked inside and talked to another girl.I was shocked,could it be,Natsu is dating another girl .. it can't be I'm gonna keep following I followed them to an escalator and they went to the 10th floor.I took the stairs,than I hid myself in the closet and saw Natsu was holding a knife.'what is he doing with a knife' I thought to my self then when I saw him he was like training,than the girl that Natsu talked came in she had silver hair until her waist,dark purple eyes,and a height as an 18 year old when I was about to get out of here,I hit something and it fell, "shit" I said someone touched me in the shoulder.

**Natsu's P.O.V **

I heard something from the closet room,than I went there to take a look than as I saw a person there I was shocked that it was lucy

"lucy what are you doing here?" I asked her

"I should be the one asking,what are you doing here and who is that girl?"

"well I guess my secret is out"

"what is your secret?are you cheating on me?" lucy asked in an angry tone

"let me girl over there is my her name is Sylvitte Laurence" I said

Lucy was shocked at what I said "what are you doing with a secret trainer and why do you need training with knifes?"

"well after that incedent I was scared,what would happen if I couldn't protected you?what happens if it was like last time?so I wanted to have a secret trainer so I can be strong and protect you"

"oh... Natsu you shouldn't say like that your already strong and you can protect me so please,don't say that you are ?" lucy said with a soft smile

"thanks lucy your the best" than I hugged her

"ahem... Natsu lets keep training" Sylvitte said

" I think you should go home"

"lucy shooked her head "no I wanna stay and be with you"

"kay but promise me that you will keep this a secret?" I begged

"kay" than Natsu went back to training

**The next day lucy' P.O.V**

I walked to school with joy,kezia, bella,clara,erza,levy,mirajane,lisanna,and juvia.

"Hey lucy what did you found out about Natsu's secret" levy asked

"did Natsu cheated on you.I swear he's a dead man" erza all sweatdroped

"no erza he didn't cheated on me"

"well what is it" joy asked

"he told me not too tell anyone"

"aww c'mon lucy tell us" bella begged

"nope I sweard to him that I will not tell anybody

"fine" they all said

**At school **

"class I like you to meet a new student" gildarts sensei said

"her name is maevy"

"hi nice to meet you my name is maevy,I'm friends with bella hope to be friends

**(P.S my friends always wanted to be in my fanfic pleaaaaase don't judge but I promise she is the last one)**

**Juvia's P.O.V**

"okay maevy go sit next to juvia" gildarts said

"halo my name is juvia hope we can be friends"

"hi, me too"

Than me and maevy took a tour of the school she mostly loves dancing and swimming .

Than there were 10 more minutes until the bell rang

Than I broke the silence

"so.. you like to swim and dance huh?"

Maevy than nooded "yes I do"

"than you should join the swimming club and dance club"

"really we can pick 2 clubs?" she asked

"yes" "ooh"

Than the bell rang and everyone went inside

**Natsu's P.O.V**

School ended and I was going to my trainer

When I was there there was a new one.I wonderd who, than Sylvitte intruduced her and I was shocked

"LUCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I asked in an angry tone

"well since you wanted to train to protect me.I thought about and it means I'm weak so I wanted to train to so deal with it"

I sighed as I listen to her "fine but don't hurt yourself"

"fine"

"okay Natsu lucy time to train" Sylvitte said

"your second training is to dogde these bullets"

then she blowed the whistle and we started training

I saw lucy and she wasn't that bad, maybe she is capable of it too

**10 hours of training**

We were tired than we walked home

I was still thinking about how lucy is she did join the dance and the athletic club,so I understand that

Oh well I'll just let her train with me

Than i felt sleepy and went to sleep

* * *

**So lucy joined Natsu to train **

**Theres a new student and the last one**

**Hope you enjoy and your welcome ****Ariri Dragneel**

**Hope you like it**

**P.S please read my big sister's Fanfic called "A Fairy Tail Adventure" her profile name is CoolCat93  
**


	14. secretly dating dating and test

**Secretly dating and test**

**Hi Guys I'm gonna update it now because a tommorow I'll go to school**

**:'( oh well! Can't be helped well here it is my next chapter enjoy**

**Romeo's P.O.V**

Now wendy and I have been dating about 7 months and the only ones who knew were lucy-ne and wendy's I thought maybe that it's time to tell after school wendy and I went to her house to do some homework,with lucy's help of course.

"lucy-ne what does this question mean" I asked

" you read it romeo" lucy said.I nooded and read the question

"the banister's family went to the cinema to watch a girl cost $40 while one boy cost $ the banister's family there were 2 boys and 3 girls .how many does have to pay for the tickets altogether?"

"it's simple first multiply the girls with 40,and multiply the boys with 50,than add them together and then you'll have the answer" lucy explained

"arigataou lucy-ne" I said

"so how is it been between you and wendy"

"it's good right wendy?"

Wendy then nooded

"we are also thinking that we should tell natsu-nii and wendy's dad and my dad too"

"are you sure romeo?" lucy asked

"I'm possotive"

"kay if you say so"

Than after I'm done with my homework with wendy,me and wendy went down to go to was playing video games called 'the dragon battle'

"hey natsu-nii"

"hey romeo"

"wendy and I have something to tell you"

"what is it?"

"me and wendy are dating"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAT YOU TWO ARE DATING?WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?FOR HOW LONG?"

"for seven months and we only told wendy's mom and lucy"

"lucy you knew it the whole time?"

"yeah pretty much"

"well I don't mind if you two are dating"

Than we all sighed

"but what will dad think?"

"g-good point there natsu" wendy said

it was night time I had to go home and wendy is supposed to tell her dad,and I'm supposed to tell my dad

**At romeo's home (still romeo's P.O.V)**

"hi dad"

"hi romeo was it fun in wendy's house?"

I nooded

"hey dad I need to talk to you"

"really what is it?"

"me and wendy are dating"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT YOU GUYS ARE DATING"

"well yeah"

"how long?"

"about 7 months"

"well well I guess your already grown up then"

"really so I can still date wendy?"

"yes you can"

"alright" I jumped with glee and joy

"thanks dad"

**Wendy's P.O.V**

"dad can I talk to you" I said in a nervous

"sure sweety come here"

Than I sat on my dads lap

"what is it that you wanna talk about?"

"well it's about me and romeo"

"what about it?" than he drank his water

"well were dating" I said as I blushed

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"than he spit out water "this is even worser than Natsu dating lucy"

"now honey calm down" than mom came in

"do you know that wendy and romeo are dating?"

"yes"

"what?why wasn't I told?"

"chill,your not the only one that isn't told"

"what you too son?"

"yeah I just realised today"

Than dad sweatdroped

"well than fine you can date him"

"really?yay"

**The next day lucy's P.O.V ( at the training building)**

"alright guys,today you will have a test of you can catch these balls from me you past the test but if you don't and if you give...you won't train here anymore until next ?" Sylvitte said

"yes ma'am" we both said

"you can use any trick to me but you have to work together got it?"

"yes ma'am

" ...begin"

Natsu and I started prepairing our knifes and went charging at her,but then she quickly dodge it and we fell onto the floor

"you two have to work together to get these balls" she said

"fine Natsu I have an idea" I said

"lay it on me"

"okay here's the plan"

**Few moments later**

"got it Natsu?"

"got'cha"

"hey teach can I go to the bathroom?"

"sure Natsu"

Then I started to get the balls

Then I gave Natsu a smile and thats the signal then he grabbed sylvitte behind

"you tricked me"

"yup we did" Natsu gave a grinn

Than I took the bells from her,and we both backed away from her

"so did we past the test?" Natsu asked in a worried face

"yes you did" she said

"alright high-five luce"

Than we both high-fived each other

" but remember,the next test will be difficult"

then we both felt like something went down our spine

"a-aye" we both said

"then you may go home"

"bye sylvitte-sensei"

**Hours of walking**

"hey lucy I found this when you went to the bathroom"

Natsu handed me a flier that says 'singing contest duet'

"natsu where did you get this?" I asked

"somebody handed me a flier of this,and I thought maybe... we could enter it" natsu asked

"sure why not tommorow we'll register and pick what song"

"really that'll be great because stripper and jelly are joining with juvia and erza"

"really?then we have a competition"

"alright this is gonna be great"

I giggled as I saw natsu being so cheerfull

**Romeo and wendy already confessed**

**Natsu and lucy past the test**

**And now Natsu and lucy are joining a singing competition**

**Will they win and beat gray,jellal,erza and juvia**

**We'll find out soon**

**See you guys**


	15. competiton and confessions

**Competition and Confession time**

**Hi guys I'm gonna update now so it'll be more faster so here**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"hurry up Natsu were gonna be late to register for the competition" I yelled. I wore I mini skirt with jeans on the bottom and a tank top colored white because, it was sooo hot today I couldn't help it

"I'm done" Natsu yelled. he was wearing a shirt and short pants because he was feeling hot too

"c'mon we only got 10 more minutes until we register" I said

"we both agreed to sing good time right?" I asked

"yup" Natsu replied with a grin. just then I spotted gray and juvia walking together

"hey gray, juvia" I yelled as we ran to them

"are you guys registering for the competition too?" Natsu asked

"yeah,why flame brain?are you joining too?" gray asked

"yeah with lucy of course" I blushed a little of what he just he always have sweet words or that grin of his to make me smile

"oh.I guesse we have a competition,huh?" gray said with a grin too"well juvia and I have to register now see ya"

"see ya ice princess"

"what did you call me,fire breath?"

"you heard me" they both started to growl but I gave Natsu and gray a glare before they could fight

"no fighting or not we won't be able to do the competition" I said with a black aura surrounding me

"a-aye" they said

**After the registering Joy P.O.V  
**"lucy when is the competition?"

"in two weeks"

"oh"

Then when we were walking I saw someone familiar

It was my childhood friend Kenny and jake

"Kenny?!" I yelled

"Joy?!" he yelled back

"KENNY?!JAKE?!" My sister yelled

"Clara?!" they yelled back

"Kenny?" bella and kezia and maevy yelled

"bella, kezia and maevy?" he yelled again

"what are you two doing here?" My sister asked

"we just moved here yesterday, why are YOU guys here?" he replied

"we live here idiot" I replied

"ooh" they replied back

"what school will you be attending?" Bella asked

"a school called Fairy Tail high" he replied

We all jaw dropped

"WHAT?!" we all yelled

"yeah why?" he said while rubbing his ear

"uhm who is this joy?" natsu asked

"oh I forgot to introduce you guys to him" I replied

"okay guys this is Kenny me, my sister, kezia and maevy's childhood friend also bella's relative. Kenny meet my friends Natsu, lucy, gray, erza, juvia, gajeel, jellal, lisanna and levy" I said while introducing everyone

"nice to meet you" he replied

"nice too meet you to" they all replied

"and this is Jake my junior high school friend also kenny's relative. And Jake what are you doing here?" my sister asked

"I moved with him" he replied

"hey Kenny, you have gotten handsomer over the years, now you're not the chubby Kenny that we used to know"Kezia said

"and, I bet someone is happy" my sister said in a sly tone, I blushed

"who's the one that is happy?" Lucy asked

"oh, a girl named joy" bella replied, I blushed hard

"h-hey, I have to do something, I gotta go bye!" I said as I ran really fast

I ran to the park because I was embarrassed of him and he did got handsomer a little what am I saying I should focus on going to lucy and Natsu's competition

"snap out of it girl snap out of it"

Then lucy popped out

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa l-lucy what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check up on wrong with you?"

"n-no-nothings wrong heheheheh" in a nervous voice

"you like Kenny don't you?" she asked

"y-ye-yes" in an embarrassed voice

"I knew it,your sister told me that you like Kenny"

"what am I gonna do luuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccy"

" just confess" she said

"no way am I gonna confess to him" I replied

"fine,but don't run away like that again" she said

"fine" I sighed

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Hmmm I'm sure that joy likes Kenny,hmmmm how about jake who does he like.I should ask him

Then we reached at the south park of the all were talking to ,I went to jake and asked him something

"jake….who do you like?" "mm…..well…"he said with a blush on his cheek

"c-c-cl-cla-clar-clara" he said with a shy voice

"clara?" he then nodded

"oh so,… you like her.I'll tell her"

"no don't" he yelled

"why?" I tilted my head while asking

"well…I'm kinda shy,I'll tell her myself"

"fine"

**Jake's P.O.V**

I looked at clara and I thought to myself and maybe I should confessed to her

"hey clara I need to tell you something"

"y-yeah what is it jake ?"

"I s-sorta l-like y-you" I blushed

"y-you d-do?" I then nooded

"w-well I like you two" she then said I was then shocked as she said that. Then I smashed our lips together

"aaaaaaaaaaaaw" all the girls squeald

"okay that's a little akward" the boys said

"I-I…." I stuttered

"I-It's okay…I like you" Clara replied, I didn't expect her to be calm

"Me too" I replied, then the two of us went off on our own

**Joy's P.O.V**

"okay c'mon let's go to the mall" I said

I looked at Kenny and thought to myself 'if only that happened to me and Kenny' I thought

What am I saying I shouldn't think like that I should think of going to lucy and Natsu's competition

**2 weeks later Natsu's P.O.V:**

Today's the competition, I have to calm down

"Natsu!Lucy!" I heard someone called us, it was clara

"good luck you two" joy said to us

"contestants number 8 and 9 please" I heard the announcer called us

"wish us luck" lucy said to everyone

"we already did" gray replied

We went up to the stage, the music played and we started singing

**(a/n: the song is good time again, I was running out of ideas)**

"thank you Natsu and lucy now next up is juvia and gray" the host said

**(Time skip after juvia and gray,jellal and erza) lucy's P.O.V**

"and the judges have decided that the winner is…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NATSU AND LUCY!"

The crowed cheered as me and NAstu went up the stage

"now these two couples will get 2 tickets to akane resort for 5 days and 4 nights"

The crowed clapped again and we took the tickets and went back stage

"that was awesome lucy" joy said

"thanks"

"c'mon lets go shopping" "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

**Joy's P.O.V:**

Then we all went shopping, but in the middle of all that, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel and Levy went on dates with their partners

The other girls went shopping, my sister is hanging out with Jake, and I don't know where Kenny is, so I am all alone

"*sigh* I am all alone now *sigh*" I kept on sighing

Then suddenly someone took my hand, and pulled me into an alley

"what the heck, let go of me!" I screamed, he kept on holding my wrist, then when he turned around I saw that he was Kenny

"Kenny?" I asked " what the hell are you doing to me" I yelled as I blushed

"I need to tell you something" he said

"I-I like you" he blurted out, I blushed a really red shade of red

"I-I-I…..-" my word were cut off as I felt his lips on mine, my eyes widened** (A/N: this is Joy's onee chan, I am writing this part of her story 'cause it was my idea)**

We parted, I looked at him in shock, my face was crimson red

"k-kenny I-I…" I stuttered

"sorry" he said

"Kenny I like you too" I replied

He looked at me with shock written in his face

"I didn't mind that kiss actually" I said to him with a blush covering my cheeks

"then were an item right?" he asked

"yup" I replied

**Normal P.O.V:**

Unknown to them, they are being watched

"OMG, Kenny kissed Joy!" Clara screamed

"I can do better" Natsu smirked as he grab Lucy and captured her lips

"I can do better than flame brain" Gray proclaimed as he kissed Juvia

"oh, well" Jellal sighed as he kissed Erza passionately

"oh well since they're kissing, come here shrimp!" Gajeel said as he kissed Levy

**(A/N: my job is done, oh and read my fanfic too kay. Clara a.k.a Joy's onee chan a.k.a CoolCat93. The things after this is Joy's doing kay)**

"well can't help but join" then jake and clara kissed to

"well this is akward" lisanna said

"yup" everyone (except lisanna) said

**Next day Joy's P.O.V**

The next day at school me and Kenny told everybody that we are an 'item'

"we already now" my sister said with a sly face

"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"? me and Kenny said

"well we were spying on you" levy said

"and it was soooooooooo sweet and everybody who were an item too kissed too,especially natsu and lucy. They kissed the longest" lissana staded

And then natsu and lucy blushed a little

Then I giggled and Kenny and I were holding hands,and he kissed my cheek

It was the best day yesterday and I loved it

"so natsu,lucy when are you two going to akane resort"?  
"next month" natsu replied

"but it's the school holiday next month"

"yeah that's why we wanna go there"

"I see well have a nice trip for you and don't have 'too much fun making out"

then natsu and lucy blushed

**well that was tiring **

**well thnx for reading and some of the parts are written by my BIG sister**

**well thanx and goodnye hope you guys review**


	16. akane resort

**Akane resort and Natsu not so nice fiance **

**Sorry guys if I was so long to update the story so please forgive me (P.S for those who know AKB48 please tell me and maybe I'll add one of their songs in the story but for those who don't like well it's I'm just gonna post 4 songs [2 AKB48 songs and 2 fairy tail songs])**

**At akane 's P.O.V**

Me and Natsu were at akane resort's beach and having fun in the water when Natsu just splashed water at me

"Natsu I'll get you for that" I yelled in an angry voice

"hahahah you can't catch me" he said as he stuck his tongue out

Then when I was chasing him I tripped on something but luckily Natsu caught me, but we both fell. I was on top of him, then we both burst out of laughter

"c'mon let's go back to the hotel and get ready for the casino and sleep" Natsu said.I nooded and we went to the hotel

**(for those who think that there not old enough for a casino well please deal with it okay because I don't have any more ideas)**

We already took a bath and got ready to go to have dinner and then go to the casino

"I'll have a lasagna and some french fries" I said to waiter

"and I'll have the same thing as her but with Tabasco sauce" Natsu said

"I'll be right back" the waiter said

"hey Natsu"

"ya luce?"

"only a few more months until graduation, right? I said with a frown face

Natsu only nodded with the same face as I did

"so,….. what college are you going?" I asked with a fake smile

"my dad is sending me to another college called hargeon university" Natsu said with a frown

I was shocked that Natsu said that he will be going to another university. I felt like tears were running down my face

But before I said something the food already came 'maybe I'll talk to him in the room' then we ate our food

**In their room Natsu's P.O.V**

I already took a shower and put on my clothes. when I went out of the bathroom lucy was feeling sad for some odd reason

"hey lucy" "what is it Natsu ?" lucy said with a sad face

"are you still upset about me going to another university in a few months?" I asked in a worried face

Lucy then nodded while tears running through her face

"why do you have to move to another university? I want you in fairy tail university. I want you to be in magnolia. I want you to be with us. I want you to be with me" she said with sadness in her eyes. I then hugged her tightly and she buried her face in my chest while crying

"I know its hard lucy but my dad just thinks maybe I should move to another college" I said

"b-but why does it have to be so far away from magnolia?"

"I don't I promise that I'll send you letters,text messages and we can still go on dates" I said with a grin as I tried to cheer her up

She then nodded and I kissed then kissed me back and in the end we make out

It was one of the days that I'll never forget

**Two weeks later lucy's P.O.V**

"hey you guys" I then heard levy

"oh hi levy-Chan" I said

"did you guys enjoy the vacation?" levy asked

I then nodded

"so what did you guys do?"

"well we went swimming, go and eat lasagna and we…." I stopped at my track when I remembered a word Natsu said

'my dad is sending me to another college called hargeon university' 'another university' I kept replaying that word in my head

Then I dropped in my knees and burst into tears

"lu-chan whats wrong?" she asked as I cried even more

Then when I was about to explain then some one picked me up.I saw Natsu picked me up

"N-Na-Nat-Natsu " I said with tears in my eyes

"great news lucy I convinced my dad to stay in fairy tail university" Natsu said

I was so relived that Natsu wasn't going to another university.I then stopped crying and I smiled and hugged Natsu until he fell to the floor

"thank mavis" I said as I sobbed a little

"haha luce you weirdo" Natsu said as he grinned

"c'mon lu-chan lets go to school" I then nodded to levy

"and Natsu"

"ya levy"

"your gonna tell me why you said that your NOT MOVING TO ANOTHER UNIVERSITY" levy said in anger

"I'll explain everything"

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Then I explained everything to levy about why I said to lucy that I'm NOT going to another university. some of the parts that I explained,levy yelled at me,but lucy

Calmed her down.

"if I hear lucy is sad again I'll kill you for sure" she said with a scary voice

"calm down levy-chan,he didn't do anything he just only said that he will move to another university,but atleast he didn't right?" lucy said as she sweat dropped

"fine" levy said

"phew" I said

**At school **

"so Natsu, how did you made your dad not to make you go to another university?" Lucy asked

"well when we were back from akane resort I thought about convincing my dad to stay in fairy tail"

**Flashback**

"hey dad can we talk?"I said to my dad

"sure thing Natsu,what is it?"

"can't I stay in fairy tail when I graduate from high school?"

"because, in hargeon there are your auntie and uncle there and they want you to try and live with them in hargeon and,well…they got you a fiancé too"

I was furious that my dad would send me to my auntie and uncle,they even tried to make me do all the chores while they seat back and watch me

"why would my mean auntie and uncle want me to be in hargeon?and plus why make me be in love with someone else I'm already dating lucy"

"well you know my brother is older than me and I tried to tell him but he won't listen so I lied that your grades are getting low so you won't go but they had a back up plan that if your grades are getting low well you'll be sent into hargeon"

"so,what did you do?"

"Well … I told them that he had to make the choice"

"ya and my choice is to stay in fairy tail"

"very well then I'll tell them that you wish to be in fairy now,…you have to sleep because you'll be late for school"

"yes dad"

**End of flash back **

"so your not going to date that girl?" Lucy asked with a sad face

"of course not would I do that?" I said with a grin on my face while patting lucy's head

**After school still Natsu's P.O.V**

*ring* *ring* my phone rang in my school bag

"hello"

"Natsu go home now and bring lucy too we have a problem here"

"wait mom." Before I could say something else my mom hung up on me

"well what was that for?"

"c'mon Natsu let's see what do your parents want"

**At Natsu's house Lucy's P.O.V**

We arrived at Natsu's house and saw his aunti and uncle and a girl with two pigtail,and her hair colour is black ,her hair length unti her hips and a look witch is evil

"why halo Natsu" his aunt said

"nice to see you again Natsu" his uncle said

Natsu rolled his eyes while they hugged.I can see that he doesn't like them,neither does igneel

"and who is this Natsu? your friend?" she asked

"no she's my girlfriend"

"pft hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha,this is your girlfriend?my my Natsu you have such bad taste for woman"

"excuse me ma'm but Natsu loves me very much and he doesn't have bad taste for women at all" I corrected her

"but aunties right Natsu should be with another person like.. me of course" the girl said

"and who are you?" I asked that evil girl

"why I'm éclair reiko and your not suited for Natsu-san" she said **(P.S it's not éclair from the movie alright because I can't think of anymore names)**

I was so pissed of because of what she just said

"well..I'm lucy heartfilia and Natsu's boyfriend so back of" I said with anger

"wait… did you just said lucy HEARTFILIA?"

"yeah!why?"

"oh my! We are terribly sorry,we didn't know that you were lucy may still date Natsu,sorry if we forced you to date her our apologies" his auntie said

"alright!lucy is still my girlfriend" Natsu said as he hugged me

"grrr I'll get you lucy heartfilia I swear" she said as she walked out of the door

"hey Natsu wanna go karaokeing again with the others?"

"yup I'll tell them" he said

The we both started texting them

**Natsu's P.O.V**

From:Natsu

To:gray

Hey ice brain meet me and lucy in the karaoke place because lucy wants to sing before we separate when we go to college

'now for iron head'

From:Natsu

To:gajeel

Hey!iron head come to the karaoke place because lucy wants to sing before we go to college

"hey I got a text message from gray

From:gray

To:Natsu

Sure flame head and I'll bring juvia

**Time skip after text messaging **

"Finally we're at the karaoke place" lucy cheered

"excuse me,your rooms are 48" the lady we followed her to our rooms

"hey levy-chan,juvia,erza,lisanna let's sing AKB48 river and sakura no hanabiratachi okay pleaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeee" lucy pleaded

"okay let's go" the girls cheered

Then the music started playing river from AKB48

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**bold:every girl**

**AKB~ !**

**48**

**Mae e susume ( got it)**

**Tachidomaru na !(got it)**

**Mezasu wa hi ga noboru basho**

**Kibou no michi wo aruke!**

**Yukute habamu river!**

**River! River!**

**Yokotowaru river!**

**Unmei no river! River!**

**Tamesareru river!**

**Mayoi wa suterun da !**

**Konjou wo misero yo!**

**Tamerau na!**

**Ima sugu**

**Ippo fumidase yo! Believe yourself!**

**Mae e mae!**

**Massugu susume!**

**Kawa wo watare! Ho! Ho! Ho!**

**Itsu date yume wa**

**Tooku ni mieru**

**Todokanai kurai kyori kanjiru**

**Ashimoto no isho wo**

**Hitotsu hirotte**

**Gamushara ni natte**

**Naggete miro!**

**Kimi no me no mae ni**

**Kawa ga nagareru,**

**Hiroku ookina kawa da**

**Kuraku fukakuta mo**

**Nagare hayakute mo**

**Obienakute ii**

**Hanarete ite mo**

**Souda mukougishi wa aru**

**Motto jibun wo shinjiro yo**

**Yami no naka wo**

**Hitasura oyoge!**

**Furikaeru na! ho! Ho! Ho!**

**Te nosaseba soko ni **

**Mirai wa aru yo**

**Todokanai mono to**

**Akiramenaide!**

**Houri ngeta ishi wa**

**Yume wo kanaete**

**Ochiru oto nanka kikoenai**

**Kimi no kokoro ni mo**

**Kawa ga nagareru**

**V tsurai shiren no kawa da**

**Umaku ikanakute mo**

**Kurikaeseba ii**

**Akirameru nay o**

**Soko ni kishi wa arun da**

**Itsuka tadori tsukeru darou**

**Get over it!**

**River!**

**Ah-ah-ah-ah-**

**Jibun ni iiwake surun ja**

**Nee!**

**Ah-ah-ah-ah-**

**Yatte mi nakerya**

**Wakannee!**

**Ah-ah-ah-ah-**

**Yatte mi nakerya**

**Wakannee!**

**Ah-ah-ah-ah-**

**Massugu susumu shika nee!**

**Zutto zutto zutto**

**Aruki tsuzukero**

**Kimeta michi wo!**

**Kimi no me no mae ni**

**Kawa ga nagareru**

**Hiroku ookina kawa da**

**Kuraku fukute mo**

**Nagare hayakuta mo**

**Obienakute ii**

**Hanarete ite mo**

**Souda mukougishi wa aru**

**Motto jibun wo shinjiro yo**

**Kimi no kokoro ni mo**

**Kawa ga nagareru**

**Ase to namida no kawa da!**

**Shippap shite shimatte mo**

**Nagasarete shimatte mo**

**Yarinaoseba ii**

**Yowane haku nay o**

**Yume ni shigamitsukun da**

**Negai kanau hi ga kuru**

**Made**

**Kowa wo watare!**

**You can do it!**

"now time for sakura no hanabiratachi " **(please forgive me if I wrote it very badly )**

**Kyoushitsu no madobe ni wa**

**Uraraka na hidamari**

**Ato wazuka no haru no karendaa**

**Jugyouchuu miwataseba**

**Onaji seifuku kita**

**Nakamatachi gs**

**Otona ni mieru**

**Sorezore no mirai e to**

**Tabidatte ikun da ne**

**Sono senaka ni**

**Yume no hane ga haeteru**

**Sakura no hanabiratachi ga aku koro**

**Dokoka de kibou no kane **

**Ga narihabiku**

**Watashi ni asu nojiyuu to**

**Yuuki wo kureru wa **

**Sakura no hanabiratachi ga**

**Aku koro**

**Dokoka de dareka ga kitti**

**Inotteru**

**Atarashii sekai no doa wo**

**Jibun no sono te de hiraku koto**

**Kenka shite denwa shite**

**Naita koto atta ne**

**Nayanda hi ga**

**Nazeka natsukashi**

**Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo**

**Furimukeba michinori**

**Donna toki mo**

**Hitori ja nakatta**

**Sotsugyou shashin no naka **

**Watashi wa hohoende**

**Sugiru kisetsu**

**Miokuritai**

**Sayonara**

**Namida no hanabiratachi **

**Ga harahara **

**Kono hoho wo nagareochite**

**Arukidasu**

**Aoi sora wo miage ookiku**

**Shinkokyuu shinagara**

**Namida no hanabiratachi **

**Ga harahara**

**Omoide no sono bun dake **

**Utsukushiku**

**Me no mae no otona no**

**Kaidan issho no nobette te o**

**Furou**

**Sakura no hanabiratachi ga**

**Saku koro **

**Dokoka de kibou no kane **

**Ga narihibiku**

**Watashi tachi ni asu no **

**Jiyuu to**

**Yuuki wo kureru wa**

**Sakura no hanabiratachi ga**

**Saku koro**

**Dokoka de dareka ga kitto**

**Inotteru**

**Atarashii sekai no doa wo**

**Jibun no sono te de hiraku**

**Koto**

**Namida no hanabiratachi**

**Ga harahara**

**Kono hoho wo nagareochite**

**Arukidasu**

**Aoi sora wo miage ookiku**

**Shinkokyuu shinagara**

**Namida no hanabiratachi**

**Ga harahara**

**Omoide no sono bun dake **

**Utsukushi**

**Me no mae no otona no**

**Kaidan issho ni nobette te**

**Wo furou**

"you were awesome girls" Natsu said

"thanks" I said to him

"c'mon Ice freak let's sing the rock city boy" Natsu said

"yeah-yeah whatever" then Natsu and gray grabbed the mic and the song started

Natsu:bold

Gray:bold italic

Both: bold underline

**Chotto yogoreta suutsukeesu wo motte  
nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita  
Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou  
Yume ni mita akogare no basho**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)  
The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)  
Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)  
The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Oh baby janjan kabe norikoeyou with my guitar, todoku made oh yeah utaou  
Just music sore dakede, kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**  
_Maji de kyoutsuu-ten no hou ga ooi n chau no? with my guitar  
Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dakede,  
oikake be free?__**!**_** my perfect dream!**

**I wanna believe the singing on beat  
most recently is like recess for me**  
_pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees  
but ecstasy with extra cheese_  
**rhyming rhino sounding like bono  
all smacked up with a black jack bottle**  
**When I say "ho"** _you say "hey",_ **nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!**

_Let me tell a little story about someone  
hanasu no wa anmari umaku wa nai  
Soredemo saundo ni awaseruto  
aratana sekai ga mieru yo_

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)  
The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)  
Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)  
The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy**)

**Music can save the world, maybe kotoba wa iranai  
kuchizusami la la utaou, tsutaetai what else can I say  
egao ni nareru yo ne oh yeah**  
_tokuni setsumei nante iranai with my guitar  
kanjiru mama ni yea sakebou  
By myself soredemo ii volume agete mi?_ **My japanese dream  
**  
**Yea Yea Yea  
The Rock City Boy  
Yea Yea Yea  
The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)**

**Ne teru toki mo, oki teru toki mo  
yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yeah!  
**  
**Oh baby janjan kabe norikoeyou with my guitar, todoku made oh yeah utaou  
Just music sore dakede, kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah  
**_Maji de kyoutsuu-ten no hou ga ooi n chau no? with my guitar  
Sagashinagara yea utaou, Just love tada sore dakede, oikake be free?!_

**Butcha ke doko ni iru toki mo issho-sa with my guitar  
oto to egao sae areba**, _just feel tsuujite nda yo ne  
so let's all be free  
_  
**Dream scheme whatever means be be with certainty  
unbelieveable unconceiveable**  
_say it all to make you fall  
Back to the basics far from the states_  
**never parted finish where we started  
rock city boy two rocks in my loin  
**_just a man with a plan to make pretty noise  
Run run running for something_  
**governor mayor save that for later  
far from home on my own found out**  
_the hardest where the heart is Moral of the story is go for the glory  
forget the boundaries borders are nonsense_  
**When I say "no"** _you say "way"_, **nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!**

**Yappari nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne  
**

Okay I think that's it let's go home"erza said

Then we all went back home

**Sorry guys if I was too slow I don't even know how long have I haven't post it**

**So please forgive me**


	17. graduation day

**Graduation day**

**Hi guys! The next chapter maybe the last that you'll ever read my fanfic so please enjoy this is ending chapter and i'm chaging kenny's name into taiga**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"natsu your gonna be late for your graduation day" my mom yelled

"alright" "graduation huh?" I said to myself while looking at a foto of me,lucy,erza,gray,etc

I went to the bathroom to take a bath,brush my teeth and put on my graduation clothes

It was a red robe with a red hat that had a hat had a sign of fairytail

I went down stairs and went to school

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up in 7 am and today was graduation day

"man this is though" I sighed

I went to the shower and brushed my teeth and put on my graduation clothes

It was pink and there was a pink hat with a fairy tail sign on it

I went to school and spoted natsu

"natsu" I yelled as I ran to him

"oh! Hey lucy" he gave me a hug

"so.. today is graduation huh?" I asked

"yup" "well atleast we'll be together"

"yeah" Natsu put a grin on his face

**Time skip At school Natsu's P.O.V**

"presenting Natsu dragneel" Makarove anounced as I walked to the stage

"lucy heartfillia" lucy then came into the stage

**(and so on [ i'm too lazy to write because is night so I decided to end it now])**

"and now lucy will sing a special song for the graduation day" they all cheered for lucy as she walked to the stage with a white dress with a pink ribbon that showed a little of her curves

**toki wa doko e  
kimi no namida o  
tsurete'ku no**

soko de itsuka  
kimi no egao ni  
aeru no

itsumo mite'ta  
sora ga iu yo  
yume no tsuzuki  
keshite owaranai

zutto zutto  
omoide wa yasashii kara  
kitto kitto  
iku yo tsugi no mirai

suki na kimi no  
koe ga itsudemo  
kikoeru

mune no oto ga  
boku ni iu yo  
ai wa daremo  
keshite wasurenai

zutto zutto  
tokimeki wa kienai kara  
kitto kitto  
iku yo tsugi no mirai

zutto kitto kimi to

"thank you all and happy graduation day" she walked down the stage to change her clothes

**Time skip Normal P.O.V**

"that was a great graduation day wasn't it?" levy asked

"yeah even I sang a little song" lucy said

"your voice was amazing lu-chan"

"thanks levy"

"c'mon guys lets hang out while were still young" gray said

"yeah" they all cheered

**Time skip|a few years later lucy's P.O.V**

"nashi down run around the house" I said

"hey mom what is this?" Nashi asked

"oh my! you found my wedding album"

It showed a picture of our was holding me in bridal style while i kissed his cheek

"hey mom what does marrige mean?" Nashi asked

"it means that your ready to be with someone that you reaaly care for and have a family with him or her" I explained

"weddings sound romantic" "it does"

"hey luce I'm home" a familliar voice said

"coming Natsu" I said

"welcome home Natsu" 'hey luce,come here Nashi" nashi then ran towards him and Natsu scooped her up

"well I'm tired lets eat and go to bed" Natsu complianed

"c'mon Nashi" we then went to the dinner table and ate

After we ate we went to bed "good night Nashi" "good night mama,papa" then she closed her eyes and she fell asleep

"hey lucy let's have another one"

"another what?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow

"another baby" Natsu whisperd in my ear

I then smirked as we walked into our room

"fine then but becareful if it's a girl" "I will then I can scare her all the time" he smirked

"Natsu you can only do that to our son"

"then come on lets have one"

"unless if you shut up and kiss me" he then smirked and kissed me

* * *

**sorry guys if it was short and i'm gonna post a new story sooon so enjoy ^^**


End file.
